


A Romantic Surprise

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Ghost, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04, Surprises, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After a long day at work with tensions continuing to rise, Jemma has a heart to heart with Fitz, who as it turns out, has not one but two surprises for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a crazy week, I finally got to watch the premier this morning and oh my gosh! Like what??? I am so excited for this year! And I have so many ideas planned from this ep alone!! I wrote this based on the last FitzSimmons scene (I just want more kisses and these two dorks to be happy!) Hope you enjoy!

She had her head on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her, his lips pressing kisses to the top of her head.

“Fitz,” she whispered, her voice low and soft, and close to tears.

“Yeah?” he whispered back into her hair.

“May… she knows. What I’m doing, why I’m doing this.” There was a pause, a lull in the conversation.

Fitz knew why she had taken the job.

Hell, he had even encouraged her in doing it.

When they had found out about the new Director, that Coulson was being demoted back to Agent Coulson, Jemma had immediately panicked. She didn’t want to lose any more friends. Not after all that had happened. Lincoln had just died, sacrificed himself to save the world. Daisy had fled, no longer wanting to be part of the team, wanting to get away, thinking that she didn’t deserve this.

And then before that;

Andrew.

Bobbi.

Hunter.

Hand.

Trip.

So many people they had lost in such a short period of time. It was nothing that either of them had wanted to experience again.

And they didn’t want to lose each other, not after they had gotten together, not after all they had been through.

So Jemma took the job, with the encouragement of her boyfriend, her Fitz.

And it had alienated her from the rest of the team, people who she had grown to know as family, people who she had grown to love.

She had tried to act like it wasn’t impacting her, that it was for the best she be in that position, that it would work out in the long run…

But there had been nights she had come home and curled up in his embrace, and just let all her emotions from the day pour out.

Because she hated the position.

She wasn’t in the lab as much as she wanted.

She was being dragged into the meetings.

She had to keep their once very open and very public relationship with him private. No more stealing kisses in the lab or holding hands while making their way down the corridor.

“She does?” Fitz asked of May.

Jemma nodded against his chest. “She found out. She…” Jemma sighed not knowing where to go now, where to go next. There was pause and a shaking breath from Jemma.

“Hey,” he said, his voice soft and gentle. He sat up, and pulled her in closer.

Tears soaked his top as she allowed them to flow free. He rocked her back and forth, and ran his hand up and down her back, wanting to reassure her.

“You don’t have to do this,” he told her after a period of time, pulling back so that he could look at her and brush a number of loose strand of her hair out of her face, the ends slightly damp from the her tears.

She shook her head. “I do…”

“No.” His voice was strong, confident. So unlike the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

“But what about the team? Everyone?”

He sighed, leaning in and kissing her forehead. “I would rather see you happy than be here. Jems, your happiness means more to me than anything else, okay?”

Slowly, reluctantly, she nodded, and his hand resting gently against her cheek, he used his thumb to gently rub her eyebrow. He gave her a small smile that she returned.

“I don’t want to lose you Fitz. Not now, not ever.”

“Then let’s get married.”

His suggestion took her back. “Married?”

He nodded. “Yeah, mum says we’ve already been married all these years. Let’s make it official.”

She looked at him, and reached up, taking his hand in hers, and he reached out to take the other one, resting them both in her lap before she nodded, eyes starting to regain that sparkle. “You want to marry me?”

He nodded, before leaning in and placing a short but gentle kiss on her lips. “’Course I do, why wouldn’t I? I love you Dr. Jemma Simmons.”

“I love you too Dr. Leo Fitz.”

He smiled at her, before going in for another kiss. “Wait there,” he said, letting go of her hands (despite her trying to keep holding on). “I’ll be back,” he joked, climbing out of bed. At the door, he leaned back into the room. “Eyes closed.”

She pouted at him.

“Jems.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, listening to Fitz’s footsteps. Once she heard the bedroom door open again, she tried to peak, but he didn’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D. for nothing and he told her to close them again. She felt his weight as he sat down on the bed again.

She felt his fingers wrap around her wrists and guide her hands until she was holding them out. He then placed something in her hands.

“You can open them.”

She opened her eyes, and found that Fitz was sitting in front of her cross legged, a massive grin on his face.

In her hands was a long, thin black box.

“Can I?” she asked, and he nodded.

Ever so gently, she removed the red ribbon that was tied around it, and lifted of the lid. Inside was a key.

Her face scrunched up in confusion.

“For Perthshire,” he said by way of explanation. “I’ve been looking into them, cottages, for the past number of months. I found one, but it’s being refurbished. Won’t be ready until just before Christmas so I was going to surprise you with that and with…” he reached behind him. “This.”

He had a small, red velvet ring box open in front of him.

Inside was a simple band of silver, woven into a double helix.

It was representative of DNA.

“Oh Fitz,” she whispered, looking at it sparkle in the low glow of the lights. “It’s beautiful.” She set the box on her lap to the side.

“Will you,” he began, his voice breaking, and tears streaming down his face. She reached forward and wiped away one with her finger ever so gently. “Marry me Jemma Simmons.”

She nodded. “Of course I will.”

He gave a shaky laugh. “I had a whole speech prepared. I’ve been planning it for weeks. I wanted to do this, in Perthshire. Have everything perfect.”

Jemma shook her head in shock, at just what her boyfriend, her fiancé had done for her. At all he wanted to do. “It’s perfect Fitz. It always would have been. You’re the only one I want to be with, to spend my life with. You’re… I love you.” Tears were making paths down her cheeks as well and she lifted her arm and used her sleeve to wipe them away.

Once she had, he took her hand gently in his, and slid the ring on it before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close, allowing his lips to dance over hers.

She returned the gesture, her synapses firing so many impulses in quick, rapid succession, her whole body alive with sensations of pure bliss.

Allowing herself to enjoy this happy ending that they were finally getting after so long, after so many obstacles.

Allowing herself to enjoy the first steps of her new life with the man that she loved.

The man that she wanted to spend it with.

Fitz.

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy that we were told that Jemma doesn't trust him really early on, and I believe that Fitz does know what she's doing and they're only keeping secrets from each other about Radcliffe ect to protect the other but like I also really want Perthshire and weddings and children and all the kisses. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
